Sekai of Duel Masters
by WhiteWaterLily
Summary: An unlikely being woke from his sleep, only to find that he was in the future where everything meaningful about life was dominated by Duel Masters.  And if that wasn't enough, war was on its way as the gods began to match to conquer the world
1. Duel Master Sekai Prologue

*I own neither the copyrights to the Duel Masters game or the cards, and if anything matches to the real world, it is only a coincidence, thank you.

**Prelude**

No one knew how it began, but it was such in the beginning that the fortress Original Heart gave birth to the Original Gods. They dwelled within the walls of this impregnable magnificence until the day when they grew tired and sick of their confinement, their only home. Thus they sent forth their most worthy servant, Saga, the Creator to scour the lands before him, to seek followers, and to spread the influence of the gods.

With a golden blade in hand and two of the greatest entity other than the Originals themselves, Aku and Zen, they made their way through the still chaotic realms of the world. Their arrival was a spark of a massive chain of reaction. Chaos reworked itself, and different realms restructured themselves. Creatures were born, and they formed their own groups where these groups grew into races. Slowly but surely the races gathered on basis of similarity and cohesiveness. Colors came into the world, and painted five hues across the world, yellow up in the heaven's, green where trees grew, blue were water pooled, red where fire burnt, and black in the abyss deep bellow. One by one, the Saga and the gods visited the five, gaining colors of their own, while trying to convince them to join their cause, their cause to rule the world.

Because of their great statue, some submitted to their glory, but still many refused to obey, and either fled or threatened battle. At first Saga ran from these ensured conflicts, as his job was not to make war but only to make plain the plans of the Original Gods, but when the numbers of the followers gathered were painfully small (as none desired to lose their freedom), Saga was forced to exercise his power for the first time. Using God Saga to create more gods of their own likings and Violence Heaven to clean off obstacles, while having Earth Eternity Gate giving raise to those gods who had past away, the followers of gods grew rapidly, as fast as a wild fire enjoyed an ancient forest. Saga, the Creator, made sure that he visited every race there was, and when he saw fit, moulded them into one of their own.

Suddenly every race found themselves in power struggle as the gods swept through the lands, conquering everything there was. Alliance were made and wars arise from stern oppositions from the races, but against the gods they were no use. Even when all the Armored Dragons, a proud race, saw to that their every members turned against gods, they were still unable to turn the tide of the battle...until when the world was ablaze in the fire of war, that one race arose from it—the Phoenix.

These mythical birds all morphed from other creatures, raising from the ashes of their body into the battle field. Of them all, the one that reigned over the rest, Ultimate Galaxy Universe, led the gods' oppositions to series of decisive victories and pushed the gods back into the shelter of the first fortress, the Original Heart. Victory was at hand, but when Atom, the Divine Core, the one that held the five other Original Gods together, appeared in midst of the siege and linked with the other five, nearly all was lost. The struggle was fierce and results devestating, but still the Original Gods would not bulge an inch nor will the Original Heart fall. Nothing can remove them...or so it seems.

The Armored Dragons slowly took command over from the phoenix as their numbers dwindle nearly to extinction, and then evolved into the Lunatic Emperors. There was Rising NEX, the Enlightened, a slayer of gods, but that was not enough. It was until the armies of the abyss, the Demon Commands and Dark Lords came that the true ultimate evolution arise. Romonoff Kaiser NEX, the first Lunar Sun's Kaiser, perhaps the strongest creature ever to exist, met the Original Gods in battle. Triumph finally was at hand, as Romanoff Kaiser NEX overpowered the first gods in a deadly duel, but the Original Heart did not wish to fall. In its final moments, it gathered all its strength and belched destruction on all.

Everything as it was known shattered. Nothing were left, only layers and layers of remains, so called Remnant, by modern day archeologist, covered the world, and as time flew by, was buried deep under the ground. All seemed well as live once again thrived, this time dominated by powerless Mammalian creatures who called themselves Homo Sapiens, or Humans for short. They spent happy years above ground, exploiting everything they had around them. When that was not enough, they so naively began to exploit what is under their feet, and when the Father of DM-ology, Dr. Musou, stuck his digging machine nearly 3 miles into the ground, humans first came in contact with the ancient ruins. In their foolish delight, the humans adored the ruins, and very soon, began to piece the pieces back together.

What they didn't know was that Original Heart was never destroyed. True, it was shattered, but its spirit lived in pieces, bearing a slowly accumulating hatred for all things alive that were undivine. The world needs to be cleansed, and cleansing comes through destruction of all mundane creatures.


	2. Duel Master Sekai Chapt 1

**Chapter 1**

Beginnings of stories were often abnormal, as the protagonist must be somehow unusual and odd. Well, unusual and odd can also be replaced by the word "unique". Yes, they must be unique, or they were worth nothing, at least nothing meaningful to the great world they were in. And so it was, in the grand themes of such, when a glassy tube not unlike a coffin hissed open in midsts of a ruin, that it had to be something unique and important within, doesn't it?

But when a normal boy, ruffling his hair, with a face that had "I have no clue what just happened" written all over it. Well...what's there to be appreciated? Of course, there must be something right? The first step he took, two alarms rang. Both alarms served different master. One raised a red flag in the trip wire system that lid a red light and sound a siren deep underground. The other, however, lid a ring that shone under the gentle fingers of a girl, who now sat patiently facing many others. She slid her other hand over it, covering the glory of the gem. It would have to be dealt with later. Now, the master of the house was to speak.

"Thank you for faithfully arriving on time, and thank you for the presence of the Regents. They had came all the way from their realm, just in time to make the conference."

There was a mighty voice. It came from a throne, situated right in front of a long table. Seven seats lined the edges while many more lay in the darkness beyond.

"It had been at least twenty years since Dr. Musou first retrieved the Remnants from the depth of the earth, and it only took half a decade for the invention of the Revival Machine, the Machine that turned Remnants into what we know as the cards of Duel Masters that in turn formed the game of Duel Masters, a game of great power that in which brought back the ancient creatures that once lived on this land. The more the Machine digged, the more Remnant surfaced, leading to expansion of the known creatures, evolution creatures, spells, fortress, crossgears, and something more to be discovered.

"The game was so powerful that it undone how society had formed. For the first decade there was the Reformation, where Duel Masters were introduced to the general public. Then came the Great Terror of Zakira, the Annilator. In the year of the first Duel Masters, he went on a nearly unstoppable streak, demolishing everyone in his path, until the so called Heroes came to stop him. Zakira came back again three years later from hiding, and was once again stopped, and disappeared with his little league of evil into the darkness of history. Peace, however, never came back. Once Zakira perished, his Remnants remained, and the gods found their way into the world. At first they were in random hands of different Duel Masters, serving them without knowing their purpose until the surface of the Remnamt of the Original Heart. Now, my faithful and loyal followers, the time of unification has come.

"With me are the shards of the Remnant of Original Heart. These will instill its Will to whoever in possession of it. These will be given to my friends, my comrades, my family. We shall rise in arms. The total war had come. Simple destruction of our enemies is not enough. Annilation is required. So drink with me, as with it will come the power of the Original Heart, the one and only true ruler there will be. Drink with me so that our world will come into being."

A man rose from his throne. It was dark, though he was in a darker shade than the woeful color of the room. He opened his right hand, revealing glistening slivers of silver. In his left held a golden goblet filled with a dark red liquid that gleamed with brilliance of the finest ruby. The shards in his hands landed in the goblet. Ripples broke on the crimson surface.

"These are the Remnant of the Original Heart, may it bless you in your way."

He walked to the nearest Regent, and past the goblet to him.

Four shadows raised the same weapon, interlinked with each other, slumped on the center of his crest. "Regent of Realms, you had served It well. Drink." It was a command. And he obeyed.

Five joined hands, forming a ring, shining with every color in the center of her crest. "Regent of Mythology, you had served It well. Drink." It was a plead. And she agreed.

Two dragons lay ruined to two towers, one burning, one decaying, flew in the center of his crest. "Regent of Destruction, you had served It well. Drink." It was a debate. And he submitted.

Eight heads in four part formed a monster ready to kill in the center of his crest. "Regent T. Sovereign Lunatic, you had served It well. Drink." It was an ultimatum. And he surrendered.

Four figures unit in the greatest army with two more hovering above in great patience in her crest. "Regent C. Sovereign Literature, you had served It well. Drink." It was a creed. And she Answered.

Two dragons joined hand with Baal, erect in the center of his crest. "Regent of Music, you had served It well. Drink." It was a recommendation. And he took it.

Two giants of great might stood atop two palms with two glowing eyes behind. "Regent Magna, it is your turn, raise your goblet." It was a question. And she looked back into his eyes.

"No."

"Why so? It is time we unite in one. Here we sit in front of the legion, we have to demonstrate the greatness of our unity."

"We are already one under the power of the Original Heart."

"But the shard will unite us with the Will of the Heart."

"Then I see no peculiar reason in ingesting this shard. The Will of the Heart is already within us, and there was no need to do that." She got up. "If none of you mind, an alarm was raised." She put up her hand where her ring still shone with the brightness of the sun. "My friends and I shall deal with it. Still, continue with the conference. If it is the Will of the Heart, then we shall see how everything will proceed."

Three rose from the ranks of the others. "Ultia, Transia, Sagia, we take our leave. And otherwise, luck be with you all, and may you win your duels."

With that, the four left. Silence remained.


	3. Duel Master Sekai Chapt 2

Chapter 2

It was just another day in the broken streets of Shotopia. Sun shine streamed through the ceiling of their secret lair in the name of Iron Will. A boy looked around. No one. Good. He took of his shoes and placed it onto the desk, laying back.

"Ricky! What did I tell you about your feet?"

"Crap!" Ricky tried to jump to his feet, then forgot that they were on the table top, result in a very nicely executed blackflip where his head landed first. There was a bone-cracking sound. "Ow..."

"See that's what happens when you do that." Someone else had entered the room.

"Elaina de Shora! Whenever you appear, something happens to me...you are like a sore in my ass."

"Don't you say that, Ricky Picky. Your shriveled brains must have neglected the fact we are on guard duty. All the Talon Class and above Duelists had came for the conference, and we are to watch out for any intruders!" The girl retorted. She wore green with a great big red button on a golden necklace.

"And what if any comes? This place was in ruins for the last five years for all I can remember. The god suckers never came close to it since it was them who made a pancake of this place. Anyway, if any did come, the alarm will..."

The alarm wailed. It shouted, screamed, like a baby who wanted his share of milk at the break of the morning. "Oh crap! I will take a look." Ricky jumped to his feet, now successfully land the flat of his soles, and charged off before Elaina got another word out.

Five minutes later, he dragged another boy, unconscious, thirteen or fourteen by the looks of his maturing face, which was about the same as the two here. "Found this rat sniffing around."

"You could;ve just dueled him and take care of him outside."

"Well, when I challenged him, he looked at me and asked what are you challenging me for."

"What? Liar, who would not know about Duel Masters?" Elaina squinted her eyes. A sign of contempt.

"Well, you ask him."

"He is unconscious. You tart." Elaina placed her hands on her waist.

"Great, then we can wait."

"Or we can just pour water on him and get this done with."

"Ok, fine. Where do we have water?"

"Don't know, perhaps you can urinate on him?"

"Good idea."

Elaina stared at Ricky. "Unbelievable. You are a moron aren't you?"

"I don't know, but you have called me that more than once."

"Then you probably are one."

"Thanks, pal."

Another siren interupted their little chat. The girl placed a hand over her ears. "Now what. You sure can't search thoroughly."

"Hm, well then, both of us can go and see what was messing with the alarms."

"Of course, and you can carry the boy with you."

"Oh right. Forgot about him."

Ricky shot a glance around a corner, nothing. He crept out carefully, slowly exposing himself to the sun. Because they were underground often, they usually do not have the luxury of the sun, thus the ghostly whiteness of both children's skin. Ricky's hair was blazing red, symbolizing the color of civilizations he like to use. Elaina's was green like the grass, her civilization easily indentified. The boy though, on Ricky's back had a somewhat whiter skin, and his hair...white? What civilization is that? The two had their questions, but their mission was at hand.

After some careful survey on their surrounding environment, they decided there were nothing. Only the shallow wind that kicked up the dust brought as much life to the ground, though there was always the glimmering mirage made by the raising of heated moisture.

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology then. There really was nothing. Even the sky empty of life and clouds."

"Ha told you." Ricky dropped the boy onto the ground as he searched a broken wall for a switch. An hatch opened while the earth grumbled. It dropped into a hole.

"Ah...my rear..." An unfamiliar voice appeared.

"Awakened at last!" "You are awake!" Came two exclaimations.

"Yes...I believe so as well. Though I had my doubts because I think I am in a dream. If I was in one, it would explain why I am seeing such a beautiful young lady with us."

"Oh you flatter me!" Elaina blushed.

"No, not you. The one behind you." The white haired boy pointed out.

"Behind!" Elaina and Ricky twisted around, just see four girls standing in the sun, reflecting its rays with great glory with their metallic capes.

"How...where did you come from?" Ricky got his tongue back first.

"Invisible Cape. Crossgear, water civilization. My Apprentice Transia happened to have it in her possession. But it was with luck we found and followed you to this hatch. Now, tell me, this shall lead somewhere?"

"I shall not answer your question! You follower of the gods!"

"Wait, Ricky, we must asked for their names first!"

"Indeed, I had forgotten to introduce myself. This here is Transia," One of the three nodded. She had longer hair, though she was the shortest. "Sagia." Short hair, golden eyes that burns. "Ultia." Tallest and smiling sweetly. "I am...call me Lady Most High." The one who spoke unhooded herself. White haired as well and fell to her ankle with grace of a shooting star and the scale of a cascade. Only a bit older then the others around her, but her presence was made known.

Both of the kids gasped while the stranger boy only murmured the title. "Lady Most High, huh..."

"Ricky, we are no match. She is a Regent!" Elaina nearly collapsed on her knees as she saw the crest that was clasped in the middle of her chest.

Ricky lowered his head. There was no alternative. If a Regent was here, the other must be warned. And she was Lady Most High, one of the very best, the very one who had leveled this city years ago. Known for benevolence to those who surrendered before they played, but destroyed all who opposed her. And she was...simply lucky.

"Elaina." Finally he raised his head. "Take the boy and run. Warn the others. I will stall."

"But!"

"Lady Most High! I challenge you!"

"And with great reluctance, I accept."

"My Lady!" "You don't need to!" "Why!" Her three Apprentice reponded to the reply of the Lady.

"Challenges that was made from pure courage must be accepted. He had made his decision, and I will honor it."

"Thanks Lady." Ricky snarled. "Elaina, go." He left her a wave.

Elaina took one last long look at the shillohette of Ricky and pulled the white haired boy into the hatch.

"Shall we begin then?" Lady Most High asked as she watched Elaina disappeared.

"Bring it on!" The remaining boy remarked and tore a deck of cards from a holder on his thigh.

The Lady Most High had this serenity about her as she graciously moved about. Somehow, somewhere from beneath the enormous sleeves of the robe came stretching a beautifully pale hand. From the other came the soft glow of a strange phenomenon that was called Duel Master's Spirit, and her deck emerged. It stood in a neat pile on the palm of her hand where it pulsed gently.

Ricky was impressed. He whistled and broke into a large grin.

"Well, let's see then if you can be faster than me Ricky Quicky." He tossed the dice. Six. "Perfecto." His grin was even larger.

A dice dropped from the white sleeves. "Six."

"Dang, too lucky. Five." He tossed the dice. The five dotted side faced up. "Not bad."

"Six." Another six. Ricky moaned. Two sixes in a row? Luck...Not good. "You first."

"Huh?"

"You first."

"I charge Mana." A red card slid into his Mana zone, and was immediately tapped. "Summon Deadly Fighter Braid!"

"A rush deck..." "So fast!" "Oh..." Silent exclamation arouse from the maids in service.

"I drew, then my Mana charged. You turn it is." A yellow and green god slid into the Mana zone.

"Then, my chance this is! I charge Mana, summon Rikabu, Screw driver! And break her shield, Fighter!"

One shield of the Lady shattered. She did not take a look at the broken shield, as though she knew what it was in it. "And so it is, Shield Trigger."

Rick's jaw dropped. The first shield? Terror Pit? Super spark? Natural Snare? Or is it...Hell's Scrapper?

"Heaven's Gate." The shields formed in the Lady's hands and she placed it gently into the graveyard. "Summon Milzam, Spirit of Miracles." Two pillars of light slammed into the ground in front of the Lady, and two golden glows formed on the battle zone. Magnificent creatures they were, perhaps the closest to perfection than any Angel Commands there were. "Use effect of Milzam." Cards from her deck formed two neat piles, five in each, and landed seperately on two of her other shields.

Ricky almost dropped to his knees, not in despair but more in awe. "Heard she was the luckiest women in the world, guess I learnt my lesson. End turn."

"Charge Mana, and use spell Faerie Life. My turn has ended."

"Why didn't you attack?" Rick's hand was held in a fist. He was been looked down upon.

"There wasn't the need to. The road to my victory had been paved."

"Screw that...Charge Mana! Use spell Strong Crush! Rikabu tap! Use effects and destroy both Milzams!" The two Angel Command perished in a mighty flash. The Lady's sleeves floated in the air, gently waving in the explosion. "Break shield! Braid!" A shield shattered. No, not the two shields that had the extra cards, but one of the other two."

"Shield Trigger it is. Faerie Life."

"What luck." Rick Spat. It was almost disgusting.

"Mana charged, summon Skysword, Vizier. Activate its effect, top card of deck to Mana, then next to the shield. My turn is ended."

"I charge Mana, and summon Pyrofighter Magnus! Pyrofighter! Break her shield!"

"Shield Trigger. Cyber brain, three cards I draw."

Rick cursed under his breath. "Braid break her shield!" Another shattered. Only two remained, though there were twelve cards within the remaining two. There will likely be a plethora of Shield Triggers.

"Shield Trigger. Heaven's Gate, and Milzam, Spirit of Miracles, arise. Romanesk, rise."

Ricky coughed. Romanesk? Armored Earth and Apollonia Dragon? Aren't all Dragons on the other side...? Only a few creatures had betrayed the Iron Will of the Dragons and joined the gods' conquest. The other's must be warned! He thought grimmly as he saw the top four cards enter the Lady's Mana zone and five cards landed on one of the two remaining shields. Two shields, total of 17 cards. Incredible.

"Rikabu tap, destroy Milzam! Pyrofighter back to my hand, end turn." That was his last effort. There were now ten Mana in the Lady's Mana zone. Plenty compared to his four.

"You turn has ended. Draw, Mana charged, cast Crest of Mother. Romanesk into Mana zone, and Zen, Transcendent, come." A giant, magnificent in both look and might, raised from the ground. A halo shone above its head and its eyes of red gazed down on the trembling creatures of Ricky's.

"Then, Earth Eternity Gate. Aku, the Ultimate, come. Join in arms with your brother in your loyal crusade. Godlink." Another came rising above. Blue and black smoke leaped forth in dark columns and bounded the giant to its side. "Aku Zen, the Ultimate Transcendent. Bring forth your fury. Attack Rikabu, effect destroy Fighter. My turn has ended, so ready yourselves, untap Aku Zen." Instantly Ricky's battle zone was emptied. Aku Zen link was indeed...more powerful then he imagined.

"I charge Mana, summon Pyrofighter Magnus and Rikabu's Screwdriver." It was useless. If he had the Mana and hand to summon 4 speed attackers, he had a chance. But not now, not like this. "Pyrofighter attack her shield!"

"Block" The Lady held on palm out. Aku Zen copied her motion and watched as the tiny red lizard smashed itself against it.

"T'is my turn then. Draw, summon Saga, the Almighty Creator." So it is. End of duel. "Break link of Aku Zen, the Ultimate Transcendent." The two giants ripped apart, standing now on two palms, facing each other. Between them, a furious red sun rose, took shape and Saga came forth. "Effect, cast God Bringer from my deck." A card levitated from her deck. A golden beam broke through the sky as clouds shatter in the presence of something enormous above. Ricky could only closed his eyes when the Saber of Light descended. Two cards entered the shield zone of the Lady, and all four shields came to the Lady's hands. She only took the slightest glance at it. "God Bringer allows me to summon all god creatures from the shields, so, from Shield, I summon my remaining gods. Zen, Zen, Zen, Aku, Aku, Aku." Shadows loomed over the boy. "Link, link, link, link." The Shadows formed a wall. "Bring him to his demise." Two pair attacked. All his shields vaporized. A Hell'scrapper, useless. Two pyrofighter, one Deadly Braid, useless. Chain deathmatch.

Ricky laughed. So it came. But...the duel was lost. There were still four shields in the Lady's shields, and there were still two pair ready to block.

"Great game, m'Lady. I have lost."

"As I see as well." The Lady spoke, gently. "Though in surrendering, your life is still to be taken. Now, die." She slashed down her hand. Aku Zen belched, and the building collapsed.

Dust settled slowly, but she already saw the buried boy. How did she knew he was buried? One of his hand still lay out in the opening, but it did not move.

"We shall continue. The lair is not emptied yet."

"Yes." "As you ordered." "After your lead."


End file.
